the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction Meet Harold Thompson
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hello Introduction Oc Introduction Meet Harold Thompson 79 Comments Sylveondream Sylveondream @sylveondream 3 years ago Name: Harold Thompson Nickname: Harris Age: 26 Gender: male Appearance: Tan skin with messy brown hair that kind of waves off around the edges with black eyes, he wears a blue overcoat with a gray undercoat. Brown shoes and blue jeans. Studying: Studying supernatural begins like werewolves, vampires and other creatures. Occupation: single Quote: I'll finish this before you'll know it! Background: As a child Harold was fascinated with the supernatural and the creatures that inhabit it. At the age of 15 he began his career and went out to search for them, while most of the begins he encountered were nice enough to lend him the information he needed some were not so happy with him toying their experiences and was often attacked by them. One attack was so vicious and brutal that the doctors were certain that he wouldn't live for the sun to rise, frightened and angry, his parents forced him to stop his research for three years. During those years his parents had given him a Church Grim Jack Russell terrier that he named' Shady', he had also recovered from the attack and know the only thing that shows are the long claw marks that cover chest and stomachache. With him fully recovered he returned to his studies for the next eight years, still worried about his safety, his parents encouraged him to go to the "Society of Arcane Science." Knowing that he would gladly agree and that he would be safe with other scientist around, he left home two weeks after agreeing. Height: 5"5 Weight: 149.8 Other: He brought his , Church Grim Jack Russell terrier, (female), shady with him. I hope I'd did this right. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (it's right! if i had the enough knowledge i could put that information in the wikia! but i don't T-T) 3 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Thanks! 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Sylveondream • 3 years ago you're welcome! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago I can wiki! I'll wiki it for you. I like your character, he's a good idea. 4 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Done! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Thank you WB! 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Thank you so much! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Interesting! And sorry for disappearing mid RP the other day. I'll post my response here once I get to it. My mind has been other places, sorry.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago After Weir had gotten permission from Lanyon regarding Hela's treatment, he'd set to work making some initial preparations. Having for the most part completed these, he'd sought to consult with Hastie to let him know. Unfortunately, Dr. Lanyon had been otherwise occupied. Lewis had decided to wait for him rather than going home, and now wandered the great hall to pass the time. ((Does Harold want to knock on the door to the Society or anything?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Sure if you want) Harold knocked on the grand doors of the society, a suitcase in one hand and a very excited pooch who was wagging her tail. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago As this was a timeline in which no one else happened to be nearby, Weir answered the door. "Good day," he greeted. "May I help you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Before he could respond Shady leaped onto Weir barking in excitement. "Shady!" William exclaimed grabbing shady before she could run inside the society. "I am William Thompson, and this is Shady, my Church Grim." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Oh!" exclaimed Lewis in surprise. "I see. Lewis Weir, by the way. Nice to meet you and...'Shady', was it?" He chuckled. "An apropos name." He reached down to get a better look at the little dog. "Hm. I've never actually met a church grim before." 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I've had her sense she was a pup." Harold let go of Shady and let her run in between Lewis and the door." I've came here to continue my research in supernatural creatures such as werewolves and vampires in a much safer environment." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Really?" He was, in truth, a tad confused; he'd thought church grims were made of dogs sacrificed to guard the sacred space. Then again, there was much he didn't know of this realm; perhaps things worked differently here. "Huh." He broke into a smile. "Well, if it's strange things you wish to study, you've certainly come to the right place! Come in, won't you?" Lewis stood aside so Harold could enter, then closed the door behind him. 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Thank you sir!" Harold gratefully grabbed his bags and stepped inside the society, almost instantly he was taken back by how big it was inside than it was outside. "This place is huge!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Takes some getting used to, I know..." he admitted. "Care to take a look about the exhibits in the main hall here?" 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Sure." making his way over to weir he commented. "How many exhibits are there?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "You know, I've honestly never counted them. Too rapt in wonder, I suppose. But just look up," he suggested, tilting his head skyward, hoping Harold would follow his line of sight. "You study unusual creatures. That," he gave a further upward nod at the Leviathan skeleton, "ought to pique your interest." 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "What kind of creature is that?" he asked looking at the leviathan skeleton." I haven't seen one of those before." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "A 'leviathan', so the exhibit says--you have to be on the upper floor to read the plaque for that one--a creature of the ocean's Stygian deep. I'd honestly never heard of one before coming here." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "It sound quite dangerous if you ever approach one." shady trailed ahead of them, sniffing everything she sees. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "I imagine it would be. Luckily, that's not my field of study." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The only creatures lid studied so far are werewolves, vampires, church grims." he said looking at the form of the leviathan. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "That's no small feat! I've never met a vampire nor werewolf, and Shady there's the first church grim I've seen in the flesh." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Upon hearing her name Shady went to Weir and stood on her heels, balancing her self, she begged him to scratch her ears. "Well I was attack by quite a few of them, except Church Grims." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago Lewis bent down to pet Shady. She was endearing, in a strange way. He scratched behind her ears with one hand. The other, he put to her chest, over her heart. He wondered if the old Swedish legend was true... "Attacked, you say?" Weir echoed as he petted the dog. "What happened, exactly?" ((Please see the last entry in the "Fiction" section of https://en.wikipedia.org/wi... for what Weir's thinking about.)) •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (He is correct ! I just got some info wrong :D) "When I was 15, I was asking questions to someone who was a werewolf about their experiences. Apparently he got mad when I kept asking him questions. The last thing I saw was him transforming and lunging for my chest before it'd black out." he explained, Shady barked in agreement to Weir and licked his face. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago • edited No secrets of the universe revealed themselves to Weir. Instead, he got a lick on the chin. He supposed it could be that touching Shady's actual heart, not just placing his hand over it, was what was required...if the old folktale was even true. This grim's probably English anyway... He petted her, then stood back up. "And when you awoke?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Shady wagged her tail gleefully, barking before darting of to find something interesting but stayed close to the pair. "I was very pale and my upper body was bandage up so tightly that I could not move what was worse it that my parents were surrounding the bed I was in." he shivered at the thought, it was 11 years ago sense it happened but it still tormented him. "They said that the werewolf slashed across my chest and stopped at my stomach, the beast would of ripped out my insides if a stranger didn't heard my blood curling screams and shoot the thing dead." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "You're very lucky, then. From what I've heard, there's as much variety in werewolves as there is in people, and you may well have run afoul of a psychopath, or at least someone who'd kill to keep his secrets." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Well, imp glade I've haven't meet anyone like that yet." he laughed keeping an eye on Shady making sure that she won't start to brake things. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago ((Lewis would be confused; he meant that Harold ran afoul of a werewolf psychopath/secret-keeper and that's why he got hurt. Weir's essentially saying that not all werewolves are bad, though the one Harold encountered was.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Oh,) "Sometimes the scars that are in my chest and stomach cause me extreme pain." He explained kneeling down to rub Shady's stomach. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "I imagine you suffered some nerve damage during the attack. Believe it or not, the pain may actually be a good sign. The nerves are likely trying to regrow. How many years has it been since you were injured?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "11 years ago." he sated "The attack was so brutal and viscous that the doctors were certain I was a goner." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Well, that's certainly long enough for your nerves to begin the process. They grow and reknit themselves slowly, but I imagine they may heal fully in time. If you couldn't feel anything, that would be worrisome. Still," he admitted, "I suppose knowing all this is cold comfort when the pain comes upon you." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "It is, sometimes the pain is just too much to bear." he confessed walking over to where Shady was trying to grab something but kept her away. "After that attack my parents forced me to stop, I assumed they were just worried about my wellbeing." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "And...was worry all it was?" he asked, noting mentally that the word "assumed" implied other possibilities. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I guess, because they were angry about how careless I was." he rubbed the back at his head feeling uncertain. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago • edited "That's a natural parental reaction," he conceded. "But you've obviously resumed your studies, I take it. This is rather a perfect place for you to continue them. We've both a vampire and werewolf resident here, though I've not personally met either yet." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The reason why they let me go here is because I would be safe in a watchful eye or something lie that." he agreed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "It's a good plan. The Society is more understanding than the outside world, and, despite all our disparate personalities and interests, we help each other when we can. We truly are stronger together. I think you'll like it here." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Thanks!" suddenly he heard a loud crash followed by a bark." And I think Shady has steeled down already." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago Weir winced at the sound of shattering. "That said," he added, "you will have to clear all this with Dr. Lanyon before you can settle in. I'd suggest you put Shady on a leash before you see him. Or just in general." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago As if on cue, shady came running in with a towel trailing after her. "Yeah, I am sorry about that, she gets too excited sometimes." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Nothing a little behavioral modification won't fix, I'm sure," he smiled. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I've tried that once, it didn't go so well." he muttered 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Oh dear. Which methods did you try, and what went wrong?" •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I tried to do obedience training but all she did was ignore me and play in the dirt." he commented 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Hm. Perhaps she simply needs the proper teacher. Or a different approach." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Will you be willing to try?" he asked pulling the towel away from shady. "Church Grims are much harder to train than normal dogs." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "I'd be willing to give it a go, certainly." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Thanks!" Harold placed the tell on a higher shelf where shady can't reach it, frustrated Shady tried to reach it by jumping but failing. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Would you like to set up a daily training schedule, or simply leave her with me for a couple of weeks?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Well I don't think she will be comfortable with someone else for more than an hour." Harold laughed at the memory that came up. "One time my parents decided to take care of her while I go out of town for a few hours, when I come back they'd said that all Shady did was howl and whine. While waiting at the door." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Poor dear," Lewis agreed. "Sounds like separation anxiety to me. A daily schedule it is, then." 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Harold looked at Shady with a questionable look, right now she was just laying down near him. "She doesn't sound like a type of dog to me, then again she is always by my side." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago Lewis gave a slight nod. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Shady ran over to Lewis whining, hoping that he'll get the towel or something for her to play with. "Is it a bad habit that I let her sleep on my bed?" he asked •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Goss the doggie eye look got the best of me when I got her." he laughed •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago • edited "There's nothing wrong with her sleeping on your bed, so long as she doesn't have fleas and Lanyon doesn't catch you letting her. However, be aware that with dogs--and perhaps grims--there is no 'sometimes'. She is either allowed to sleep on the bed or she is not. She is either allowed to bounce without your permission or she is not. Never 'sometimes'. Remember that." He turned to Shady. "No." He was firm; the look in his eye brooked no disagreement. Any being capable of reading emotion or body language could tell he was not going to get Shady the towel or anything like it if she kept up her present behavior. "Down," he said, with a snap of his fingers. His tone was serious as a heart attack, and he held eye contact with Shady as he pointed to the floor. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Winning and lowering her ears in shame Shady laid onto the floor suddenly wary of Lewis's strange behavior. "To be honest I'm impressed." Harold said looking at both the grim and Lewis. "I can't even make her stay and I am surprised that you could do it so easily." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "It seems grims, like dogs, are very adept at reading emotion," observed Weir. "Good girl," he told Shady, breaking into a smile; he grabbed the towel with one hand and gave it to her, while he used the other to stroke her chest affectionately. "It's also a matter of catching them behaving the way you want, and rewarding that behavior immediately," he explained. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Instantly her eyes perked up and she leaped for the towel, happily playing with it . "I wonder if there is a reason for her Separation anxiety." he asked very pleased with Shady. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Has she spent much time away from you?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "A bit, only when I need to do important stuff like getting items that are out of town or something like that." he answered 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "She needs to be around other people more, even if when she isn't in your company. And those need to be good experiences for her. If we can do that, the anxiety should lessen and may even go away entirely." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Harold thought of it more and bent down to pet Shady which she enjoyed. "Can other dogs help with her anxiety?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Yes, actually. They could, if they get along well. Exposing her--in a controlled environment--to other dogs and people would be a good idea. If you think you'll be away from her for long periods of time, you might even want to get a second grim or dog to keep her company. Just bear in mind that, if you do, that one would likely require some training as well." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I can imagine." he joked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago Lewis nodded. Then he saw the door to Lanyon's office open. "If you'll excuse me," he said, standing up, "I really do have to be going. But I look forward to working with you and Shady." •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The same goes with you sir." Harold smiled extending his hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Sylveondream • 3 years ago He shook Harold's hand and bade him and Shady goodbye, then disappeared into Lanyon's office, shutting the door behind him. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Looks good! I'll get this up on the wikia when I get the chance! :) •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Sylveondream • 3 years ago (Are you doing intro RPs on here or are you starting a new discussion for that? There really wasn't a prompt/story beginning to go off of so I wasn't sure.) •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh yeah it is an intro rp thing for my oc. 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Sylveondream • 3 years ago Okay I wasn't sure! The reason not many people have replied is you usually need to post the beginning of a story here as you'll see with some of the other intro RPs. It can be short just something a long the lines of "They stumbled up to the Society's gran doors and knocked." That give people a starting point for an RP. Since this's discussion's almost timed out you might want to start a new one or look at some of the other Oc/intros. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy